


In Which the Wrong Assumptions are Made

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [72]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2009.





	

Among the letters from home, care packages, and catalog orders, the Scout found a bright-colored box whose label he couldn’t quite read except for a few key words.

“Cherry, orange, banana? Sweet!” the Scout tore open the box and lifted out one of the contents, a square package containing a round object that resembled a squashed balloon. He peered at it, tilting his head. “Huh. Doesn’t look like any candy I’ve ever eaten.”

The Sniper snatched the whole thing out of the Scout’s hands, red as a tomato. “Those are my flavored rubbers, you dolt. Stop touching other people’s things.”


End file.
